Meeting in the sewers
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Second meeting of Ashe and Penelo. adding a bit more backstory. Continues from The Masquerade.


Meeting in the Sewers Final Fantasy xii Ashe x Penelo

Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix, not me.  
This story is property of JMereel, me.

* * *

Two months have passed since the occasion at the palace where the marriage of Princess Ashe and Prince Rastler was announced. All things being perfect they would have been happily married by now.

But since when does life go the way we want. One week into the engagement, King Raminas contracted a deadly fever, passing it to his wife before anyone realised what had happened. Luckily the princess was touring the outlying regions with Rastler at the time, I preparation for the day when she would take the throne.

Sadly that day came sooner than anyone had expected. Before word could even be got to Ashe, her parents had died.

So, unknowingly, she returned to a city in mourning. After being informed of the tragedy of her loss, she had dismissed her consort, sealing herself away in her chambers. Common attitude to this was one of sympathy. The young woman had just turned eighteen, had just come of age. There was no way she could have been prepared for this. But, as is usual in times of strife, rumours were abound. Anything from the fact that the princess had killed herself to the notion that her closest advisors felt she wasn't up to ruling and were considering requesting the Archadian Empire to send a Regent to oversee the ruling of the city, until the princess could do so again.

Down in the city proper, no-one had any idea how close to the truth that last rumour was.

Certainly I didn't as I moved cautiously through the sewers that run under Rabanaster's streets. There are miles and miles of tunnels and passageways down here. Even I haven't explored them all. And I don't think I want to either, if even half of old Dalan's tales about this place are true. No, it's much safer to stay in the upper tunnels, if only because the lower areas are much more prone to sudden flooding, especially during the rains.

So, that's where I'm staying. That's where the rats can be found, anyway. And a Rabanaster sewer rat can sell for a good price with the right merchant. The hides alone are much sought after because they are so waterproof.  
Sensible clothing is the way to go down here. I'm wearing my preferred outfit, a bodysuit of blue animal hide, which covers my torso, yet doesn't extend much further down past my hips. It is snug and hugs my body tightly. A strip of yellow hide runs down each side, connected around my legs by a buckle, just above the knee, as well as two more bands that encircle my back and pass under my breasts. Heavy two layered leather boots cover my legs, thin blue wrapped around them, as well as covering my soles, with heavier brown plates over my shins and toes.  
Around my waist hangs a loose leather belt, complete with sheath and two knives at the small of my back, within easy reach of either hand.  
It is a good weapon to kill the rats with. And quite a few other creatures down here as well. I continue moving further in, moving silently so I can hear the telltale patter of rat feet.

Suddenly I do hear feet moving over the stone slabs that make up the floor. But it is not a rat. They sound human. I can't locate the noise though. The echoes are throwing my hearing off.

I round a corner and run into the source of the sound, literally.  
A body collides with mine, somebody wearing a worn tan clock with hood, knocking us both to the ground.

Rubbing my elbow that smashed painfully into the stone, I find myself looking into a face that is now resting on my chest. I catch a brief glimpse of yellow gold hair, just visible under the hood, surrounding a familiar face.  
I stare. Could it be?

"Princess? What are you doing here?"

She pulls her hood back, grasping my arm forcefully, her eyes boring into mine.

"The palace isn't safe."

Before she can elaborate, our heads spin around, hearing more footsteps behind us.

"They've found me."

I pull her back to her feet, shoving her back around the corner.  
As they get closer, a single person it sounds like. We both freeze, her back against the wall, my body pressed to hers. can feel her heart pounding in her chest. Or is it mine. Or both of ours.

I had hoped that he would give up if he didn't see her, but he hasn't.

Leaving Ashe I head back around the corner.

Stopping suddenly as I find myself facing an Imperial soldier. I smile innocently at him, trying to keep the fear I feel from my face.

He speaks, his voice muffled by his helmet.

"Did you see another woman come past here?"

I shake my head, but suddenly he isn't looking at me. His head is tilted down, looking at the floor. At the dust, and the footsteps left in it. Two sets of prints.

I curse, silently, as he makes to move past me, follow in the tracks in the dust. I can let him do that.

I block his path and, as he tries to push past me again, drive my knee (and the plate on the top of my boot) into his unprotected groin. He cries out as the hard material connects with the soft flesh.  
As he collapses, I bring one knife out, sliding it up under his helmet, into his neck. He falls back, blood running down his chest plate, his chest giving one last rattling heave before falling still.

Ashe comes back around to meet me. I wipe the blade on his tabard, cleaning the worst of the blood off.

More footsteps can be heard. At least ten more Imperial soldiers closing quickly.

"Hold your breath Princess."

"Excuse me?"

No time left. I grab Ashe's shoulders, pushing her back into the fast flowing water behind us, jumping in after her. Luckily she has the sense not to scream but keeps her mouth firmly shut. Her cloak is pulled off by the sudden movement, flying out behind her.  
The water is icy cold, but I manage to find Ashe, holding tightly on her hand as the current carries us along. She is struggling to hold her breath, I can see that. I squeeze her hand, trying to let her know to hold on.

The current begins to slow and I kick towards the surface. Ashe tries to as well, but she is almost out of breath, only managing a few feeble struggles. We both break the surface, Ashe drawing in a deep, gasping for breath. I fight to keep her head abovewater,leaning back, so it can rest on my shoulder. One arm around her waist, the other held out to my side to balance us, provide more buoyancy as I strike out for solid ground.

It is hard going, and both my legs and lungs are burning by the time my back hits the edge.

Ashe is at least able to pull herself out of the water, collapsing in a wet heap. Her soaking wet dress is glued to her like a second skin. She is shivering uncontrollably. So am I, my teeth chattering so hard I think they will break.

We have to get moving, though. Supporting each other, we manage to make it up the stairs that lead back to the low-town.  
Stairs that come out in a small square room piled high with boxes.  
This is one of Migelo's store rooms, where he keeps his surplus supplies. Supplies like thick blankets, fortunately. I grab two, tossing one to Ashe, which she gratefully wraps around herself. She is shivering less now, but that won't last long. Her wet clothing is still leeching heat from her body.

I stand, directing her towards the door. She stands, reluctantly unwrapping the blanket.  
I refasten it around her again.

"You should. Keep that on for now. Your dress will stand out more than it does."

it is only a short walk to another flight of steps, ones that will lead us back to Rabanster proper, only a few feet from Migelo's shop.

I push the door open, checking the interior out first. The shop is empty, except for a human in a fine lace White shirt and dark brown trousers. He is browsing, not even looking in our direction.

Grabbing Ashe's hand, I quickly pull her into the back, where Migelo is seated at a table, hunched over it in concentration.

He looks up, as I enter, the papers strewn in front of him forgotten.

"Penelo, you're back early. Did something go wrong?" Then he notices I'm not alone.

He recognises Ashe, if his expression is any indication.  
"Princess?"

seeing as Ashe is really in no condition to talk, I quickly tell Migelo what happened.

"Alright. Penelo, let's get her some dry clothes, then we can talk properly."

I lead her upstairs, to the room across the hall from mine. The air is a bit stuffy, no one has been in here for a few months, but opening the window should solve that.

Leaving Ashe to peel off her wet clothes, I quickly head into my room, returning with some dry ones. Just a thick wool shirt and leggings, but they are warm.

Ashe is sitting on the bed when I return, now only wrapped the blanket, idly staring around the room. I can only imagine what she thinks of it. It must seem so basic compared to the palace.  
I say as much.

"No. It will be fine. Thank you. Whose room is it, though?"

I push away the memories her words trigger, memories that had already been stirred by being here.

"My brothers. They are serving in the army, on the Archadian border. I haven't seen them for almost a year."

"You must miss them."

She knows what that feels like. How it feels to be separated from a loved one. Only, she will never see her parents again.

I move to the window, opening it, letting the cool late morning air in.  
Behind me, I am conscious of Ashe dropping the blanket as she stands, pulling on the leggings first, then the shirt.

When I turn back, she is stretched out on the bed, eyes closed peacefully.  
I move to leave quietly, stopping by the door.  
I don't know why, but I suddenly feel an urge to protect her. I don't understand it, but that is what I will do.

I pull the door too, quietly shutting it behind me.

* * *

Okay, maybe not my best work.  
But I felt I had to finish it, just for my own peace of mind. I don't like leaving something hanging.

Now I can start some new projects.  
I think this one is done for now, unless I get some reviews for it.  
If anyone wants to read more of it, I'll maybe continue it.


End file.
